When A Theif Asks A Spy For Help
by cheeky-monkey-hehehe
Summary: Katarina Bishop, Gabrielle Bishop (Don't know her last name) Cameron Morgan are cousins but haven't seen each other since Cammie went off to Gallagher. Kat knows about Gallagher being a spy school. Life goes on with them living there separate lives until one day Kat turns up at Gallagher and asks Cam for help…
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fan fiction so please no hate. Not really sure what to say in an AN so here goes. Sorry if it's a little OOC. Spoilers from Uncommon Criminals and Out of Sight, Out of Mind. **

**Kat POV**

"Kat?"

"Yes Hale?"

"What are you doing?" Hale asked me.

"Planning"

"At two in the morning?" He said incredulously.

"Yeh, I couldn't sleep." I replied

"Kat, just relax Visily Romani can't be around the world, plan to steal the _Girl with a Pearl Earring_ and get a team to do in less than 24 hours." Hale tries to reassure me but it didn't work.

"How do we know that? People used to say it was impossible to break into the Henley, two teams happened to prove them wrong on the same night. People said it was impossible to steal the Cleopatra Emerald, we proved them wrong." I argued. Eventually Hale calmed me down and told me to go to bed.

I found Gabrielle snoring happily. The corners of her mouth turning up at the edges slightly, as if she was dreaming of something that made her happy, like her mum finally settling down with someone who made her happy and didn't try to replace her dad.

~~~~~~~ Time skip ~~~~~~~

The next morning, I was the last one up, that's the problem with not sleeping until after two and being stressed about having to plan another heist against time and Visily Romani. My footsteps silent as I walked into the kitchen that morning, The Bagshaws were happily arguing with Simon about which was a better distraction, blowing up the buildings or sending someone in the building to faint and then get people to come running leaving me, Hale and Gabrielle to swoop in and snatch the painting.

Naturally, I walked straight past them not getting involved; it's a well-known fact not to get involved in the Bagshaws arguments (learnt that the hard way). Gabrielle noticed something was up, one of the few disadvantages to being in a close family who live with you all the time.

"Kat what's up?" She whispered but of course Hale, being Hale heard and came to join the conversation.

"I just can't help thinking we need help…" I replied in a hushed voice.

"We can't ask Uncle Eddie we already agreed-" Hale was cut off by Gabrielle.

"What kind of help, Kat?" Gabrielle questioned me.

I replied making everyone in the kitchen look at me in shock.

"We need to go visit Cam…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, whenever I read peoples first fan fictions on here and they say "OMG I got 2 reviews. I'm so happy!" I think that they are being a bit pathetic but I have just been proven wrong so I'm sorry for everyone who I thought was pathetic because they really can change your mood and boost your confidence in writing. So I will shut up now and get on with it**

**Previously **

_"What kind of help, Kat?" Gabrielle questioned me._

_I replied making everyone in the kitchen look at me in shock._

_"We need to go visit Cam…"_

**Kat's POV**

"Gabriele are you ready to go, because when I rang ahead to tell Rachel we were coming because we needed to talk to Cammie she said be there by nine, that's when the girls are in first period and I swear if you aren't ready I'm leaving without you!" I was starting to panic, what if Cam wouldn't help, what if she rang Uncle Eddie and told him everything what if she-

My thoughts were interrupted by Gabrielle saying "Kat relax Cammie will help, she lives for this sort of thing. Plus she hasn't seen us for 5 years **(AN: I'm not sure what year Cammie is in when this is set so let's just say it's been five years) **and she will want to catch up with us and she might even want to meet the rest of the crew. Trust her Kat, would you even ask for her help if you didn't." My thoughts were interrupted by Gabrielle without the ditz and the flirt.

~~~~~~~ Time skip ~~~~~~~

When we pulled up to Gallagher I couldn't help but be impressed because, sure I have seen pictures of it but, up close the building was so large and intimidating. It looked magnificent.

"Wow" Gabrielle and I sighed at the same time, we looked at each other and smirked.

"Come on let's go inside and find Cam" I suggested.

The grand hall was even more breath-taking on the inside. You see on films old castles with huge halls with double doors that lead into a dining room, they are usually stunning, and well that's what Gallagher's Grand Hall was like.

Gabrielle turned to me and said "Come on we have more chance of finding the girl who is the best at hide and seek in the family if we split up." I agreed and that's how I found myself walking down the Hall of History, when a voice came from behind me saying.

"Kat?"

**I was going to leave it there but it doesn't look like much of a chapter so I'm feeling generous and you can have another chapter**

**Cam's POV**

"Kat?" I asked, I was pretty sure it was her, but I hadn't seen her in 5 years I had to check, for all I knew she could be in Australia posing as a silent nun as part of a job. She turned and I was proven right. We both squealed and ran down the corridor and gave each other bear hugs.

"Oh my god, I can't actually believe you're here, does my mum know? How's Gabrielle? Her mum? Hale?" I asked Kat and she replied.

"Yes your mum knows I'm here, Gabrielle's fine but if you want details you can ask her in a minute, I will let her explain about her mum, and Hale's fine."

Just then Gabrielle turned the corner and said "Yes Cam I'm fine, Mum's engaged again, to a Duke this time, or was it a Count, I can never remember."

Kat and I laughed at her being ditzy. It made me feel like I had never left to come to Gallagher.

"So how are things with you, Cam? Bex? Liz? Joe? Any news from Abby?" Kat asked. She still obviously cares even if we have been apart for 5 years.

"I'm good, Bex and Liz are good. We got a new roommate, you will have heard of her, Macey McHenrey?" They answered with shocked faces, so I knew they were in awe at the fact that I shared a room with Macey. "Anyway, Joey is fine still teaching. Yeh we heard from Aunt Abby last year and she is now teaching here with Joey. Now they are fun lessons…"

Then a voice I knew instantly came from behind me.

"Cam, would you like to introduce us to your friends?"

**So tell me what you think, if you have any ideas let me know and I will try to use them as far as possible, if you want me to do anyone's POV. Just let me know your thoughts basically.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been busy with school and stuff. Also people are only reading the first chapter and not the second. So I thought people got bored or didn't like my story. Thank you to everyone who did review because it makes me update. Sorry if anyone is OOC. **

**I obviously don't own the Gallagher Girl or Heist Society series because my writing is nowhere near as good as Ally Carter's. **

**Previously**

_Then a voice I knew instantly came from behind me._

_"Cam, would you like to introduce us to your friends?"_

**Cam's POV**

I spun round and saw Zach, Bex, Macey and Liz standing at the end of the corridor.

"Well, Bex and Liz already know who they are. Macey, Zach meet my cousins Kat and Gabrielle." I told them.

"Hey again, Bex and Liz. Nice to meet you Zach and Macey." Gabrielle said being so politely that Madame Dabney would have been proud.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Zach asked. Bex, Liz and I glared at him. "What?" He asked. So in return I answered

You could've put that a bit more politely that's all."

"Oh" Was his only reply.

"Ok, guess we had this coming from when we first even thought of coming here." Kat said solemnly.

"What Kat means is we need your help Cam and if your friends want to help then I guess they could. The more the merrier, right?" Gabrielle interjected, bringing back the ditz.

"Ok what can I help you with?" I was curious now.

"Well, you remember when I texted you about when we were doing the Henley job?" Kat waited for me to nod my head before continuing. "Well someone left a business card with the name Visily Romani written on it, tucked inside _Da Vinci's Angel_."

"Yeh but that's in the past how can Cam help you with that?" Zach stated sounding as confused as I felt.

"More importantly what do you mean _the Henley job_? It makes you sound like thieves."

Gabrielle simply said "We prefer con artists."

Macey looked ready to faint.

"Anyway moving on Zach's right how can I help you with that." I was playing peace keeper before Macey exploded.

"Well, I wasn't finished. We had anonymous tip off the Visily Romani was in Hong Kong but was planning to fly back to London to steal the _Girl with a Pearl Earring_. We would like your help to try and stop him."

"Ok I guess we could help with that." Liz spoke up for the first time since they found me in the corridor.

"Thanks." Gabrielle and Kat said at the same time.

"Right well now that's sorted lets go pack, if they need help well we better hurry up this Romani guy could already be on a plane." Macey practically screamed with excitement.

"Ok let's go before we have our ear drums burst!" Bex screamed back.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

Once we were back in New York, Bex and me were thirsty so we stopped at a Starbucks we were passing. After we had ordered our drinks we were just about to leave the shop when two redheads blocked our paths and started a conversation with us.

"What are two good-looking girls like you doing in New York?" One of them asked.

"Getting Coffee, now we got to go now bye." Bex replied smoothly.

**So PLEASE tell me what you think. If I have to I will get down on my knees and beg. The email's I get saying that another person has followed/favourite my story makes my day. I had a really bad day yesterday and I wasn't going to update but I got about 6 emails saying that I had new followers so I updated for you J R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know I'm terrible for not updating, I'm sorry! I have finished school for summer now so I can update more. J For all the American's who read this Happy Independence Day! J**

**Previously:**

_Once we were back in New York, Bex and me were thirsty so we stopped at a Starbucks we were passing. After we had ordered our drinks we were just about to leave the shop when two redheads blocked our paths and started a conversation with us._

_"What are two good-looking girls like you doing in New York?" One of them asked._

_"Getting Coffee, now we got to go now bye." Bex replied smoothly._

**Cam's POV**

We pulled up outside a brownstone house after being stuck in traffic for an hour. We walked through to the kitchen where everyone was. There was Hale and the two red heads from Starbucks who had tried to chat me and Bex up, there were also two other faces I didn't know. Hale looked up and waved at Kat and Gabrielle, then saw me and his face flashed with recognition before waving at my too. At this the two red heads looked up and their eyes widened with shock

"Y-you're the girls we were talking to in Starbucks?!" One stuttered at us.

"Yes we are" Bex replied simply.

"Ok then, this is Hamish and Angus, Nick, Simon and you know Hale." Kat introduced her family to us and was about was about to introduce us but Nick interrupted her.

"This is a family business. What are you doing here?!" Obviously talking to me seen as though Hale waved at me.

"Well are you family?" I asked defensively.

"Are you?" He questioned.

"Well, I'm Kat's cousin. You?" I replied knowing that he wasn't part of the family.

"No I'm not part of the family but I'm a friend." He replied.

Just then Simon's computer bleeped as an email came through.

"Urrrrr guys you might want to look at this…"

**AN: Ok I know this is MEGA short and yeh I know short chapters are the worst but I am so tired today my brain has sort of switched off and I kind of have writers block. So please tell me any ideas you have xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know I'm terrible because I can't think of anything to write. God, I thought I would be better at this but I can't even write 5 chapters without getting writers block but hey ho practice makes perfect. Please let me know if you read these if people aren't reading them then I wont bother putting AN at the top anymore.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews and follows/favourites my story and especially to TheHighWarlockOfDublin who gave me an idea for the next few chapters. **

**Previously**

_Just then Simon's computer bleeped as an email came through._

_"Urrrrr guys you might want to look at this…"_

**Cam's POV**

"Simon what is it?" Kat asked her voice full of concern. Liz moved to stand behind Simon as he seemed to be in shock.

"Well this Romani guy might have a chance to steal _The Girl with a Pearl Earring" _She said for Simon.

"Liz, what are talking about, that painting is in The Hague and seen as though half the people in the room are art thieves they should know that The Hague is in South Holland." Bex said with such confidence that no one in the room doubted her. Zach moved to stand behind Liz to give her a bit more confidence.

"Well it is for now but it won't be for long. Simon just got an email from Romani with a newspaper article attached to it. The Girl with a Pearl Earring is being moved to the National Gallery of Thailand for a week, so they can show off art from all over the world." Zach said, silencing the room. We were all thinking this is the perfect time for Romani to steal the painting.

"Ok, we are all thinking it, 'It's the perfect time for Romani to steal the painting'. But if he was going to steal it then, why email Simon telling us about it?" Macey asked being the voice of reason.

Kat replied simply "He works in weird ways."

"Ok well it looks like we are going to Bangkok!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me weird. "Well if the paintings in Bangkok then Romani will be it's the best way to protect the painting and to try and catch this art thief." I defended. Everyone now understanding where my thoughts were going now agreed and started packing for Thailand.

**~~~Time Skip~~~**

**Kat's POV**

I was about to walk into the kitchen when I heard raised voices so started to eavesdrop and realised it was Macey and Hale arguing over whose jet they should take to Thailand.

"No, we should take mine."

"No mine"

"No mine"

"No mine"

"No mine"

"Guys you sound like your five years old!" Cam shouted over them from behind me. Gosh I didn't even realise she had come up behind me, living up to her and her dad's name I guess.

"Well, I think we should take my jet because it's quicker!" Hale demanded sounding like the spoilt billionaire the world thought he was.

"Ok we should use Hale's bec-"Cam started to explain when Macey cut in.

"You traitor I thought at least you would want to use my jet!"

"Macey your parents and your jet are in Australia! They won't let you use you jet!" Cam shouted back.

"Oh yeh, for a soy I am terribly forgetful when it comes to where my parents and jet are. Oh well, guess we will use Hale's." She finally decided.

"With that sorted Hale ring your pilot to let them know we will need flying to Bangkok as soon as they can." I instructed not wanting to be left out of this conversation.

"No Hale ring and tell them to take us to South Holland, from there we can get Liz and Simon to hack into the computers and make sure that we get on the same flight as the painting does." Cam reasoned. I guess Hale accepted what she said and ran off to do just that. She does prevent crime for a living; she would know what to do.

I scribbled a note to Uncle Eddie incase he wondered where we all ran off to and started calling people. After that we sat down to start planning how to prevent another Romani Robbery.

**Hurray finally finished chapter 5 please review seen as though I updated in the very hot weather England is having at the moment. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so sorry for the long wait please don't hate me. Anyway I'm back now and I have no idea if this chapter is any good but I'm warning you now it might not be. Chapter 6 is based after they have flown to South Holland. You have waited long enough so without further ado chapter 6…**

**_Previously_**

_"No Hale ring and tell them to take us to South Holland, from there we can get Liz and Simon to hack into the computers and make sure that we get on the same flight as the painting does." Cam reasoned. I guess Hale accepted what she said and ran off to do just that. She does prevent crime for a living; she would know what to do._

_I scribbled a note to Uncle Eddie incase he wondered where we all ran off to and started calling people. After that we sat down to start planning how to prevent another Romani Robbery._

**Cam's POV**

After we landed in South Holland we set up base in a hotel room across the street from The Hague so we can now do 24 hour surveillance on the street and gallery opposite. After about an hour we noticed curly red hair and emerald green eyes walking down the street and the disappearing into the gallery employ entrance.

"Zach…." I slowly mentioned trying not to raise panic.

"Yeh cam?" He replies warily.

"I think I have just seen your mum walking into the gallery through the employ entrance" I got four pairs of worried eyes staring at me now.

"What?!"

"Liz pull up the CCTV for 2 and half minutes ago?" Macey asked. Liz obediently walked to the computer and started typing.

"Yeh Catherine is in South Holland" she confirmed.

"Cam maybe you should stay here then" Zach said causing everyone else in the room to look up.

Zach then backed down from his argument about me staying here when I said

"Zach you need me to be in the vents above the gallery"

"Why would Cam need to stay here?" Hamish asked.

"Because I'm more wanted than Kat's dad" I replied simply.

Everyone just nodded with understanding.

"So what are we going to about Catherine?" Bex asked steering the conversation back to the most series point today.

**I know its short and I'm sorry but i know where i want this story to end up i just don't know how I'm going to get there yet. So just bear with and I will try to update soon.**


End file.
